yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Fist
| romaji = Ensei | trans = Flame Star | fr_name = Poing de Feu | de_name = Feuerfaust | it_name = Pugno di Fuoco | pt_name = Punho de Fogo | es_name = Puño de Fuego | ko_name = 염성 | ko_romanized = Yeomseong | ko_hanja = 炎星 | ko_trans = Flame Star | zh_name = 炎星 | zh_pinyin = Yánxīng | zh_jyutping = Jim4 sing1 | zh_trans = Flame Star | sets = * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light | tcg = * Astral Pack Two * 2013 Collectible Tins Wave 1 * Premium Gold * Duelist League 18 participation cards * 2014 Mega-Tins * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Astral Pack Seven * Fists of the Gadgets * OTS Tournament Pack 12 | ocg = * V Jump September 2012 promotional card * Saikyō Jump September 2012 promotional card * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2012, Issue 35 promotional card * V Jump Edition 8 * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 | korea = * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings Special Edition * National Championship 2013 (Korean) * Spring Battle 2013 promotional cards * Premium Pack Vol.8 | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Fire Fist", known as "Flame Star" ( Ensei) in the OCG, is an archetype of FIRE Beast-Warrior monsters first introduced in the OCG as Magazine Promotional Cards, but from different magazines and later expanded in Cosmo Blazer. In the OCG, every "Fire Fist" monster, except "Eagle" "Horse Prince", "Lion Emperor" and "Spirit", is named after the 108 heroes of ''Water Margin'', the "108 Stars of Destiny", mixed with names of animals; the "Eagle", "Horse Prince", "Lion Emperor", and "Spirit" are characters from the novel, while the "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Cards are named after celestials. Roughly a third of the heroes, the "Heavenly Spirits", have been released as of now. They are played by Shota Geki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. As seen in the artworks, every "Fire Fist" monster has a flame which represents a monster/animal form, except "Spirit" who is a flame. Most "Fire Fist" monsters have a counterpart monster in the archetype with the same Level, ATK value and flame color. They can be seen together in the "Fire Formation" cards. Currently only eighteen "Heavenly Spirits" and four other characters have been released. __TOC__ Members Playing style The first three "Fire Fist" monsters focus on Summoning Level 3 FIRE monsters, though they also have drawbacks. Their effects also indirectly support each other, making their respective Summons easier. The monsters introduced in Cosmo Blazer have swarming effects initiated by sending "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Cards to the Graveyard. But the support released in Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy have effects that initiate by sending not only "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap cards but "Fire Fist" monsters as well and their effects interact both the hand and graveyard. And the support released in Judgment of the Light have effects to Special Summon "Fire Fist" monsters from the deck and setting "Fire Formation" Spell cards when they are destroyed by battle ("Boar") or by card effects ("Caribou"). Rank 4 Xyz One of the most effective ways to play with a "Fire Fist" Deck is using the Level 4 "Fire Fist" monsters and the "Fire Formation" Spells to Xyz Summon Rank 4 monsters. Using "Fire Formation - Tenki" to search for monsters such as "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla" or "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear", you can use them to destroy one of your opponent's cards, depending on which monster you added to your hand. Then, if "Fire Formation - Tensu" is in your hand with another Level 4 Beast-Warrior, use them to Xyz Summon a Rank 4. Another method can be through "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" when any of the "Fire Formation" Spells are available. Because the main focus of this version of the deck is focused on Rank 4 Xyz Monsters, Level 3 monsters are not necessary, though in emergency cases, "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Raven" is probably the only Level 3 "Fire Fist" monster necessary. Other support can include staples, "Fire Formation" Traps for supporting Beast-Warriors, "Reborn Tengu" for more Xyz Materials, "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snake" for some draw power, and "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon" for Special Summoning "Fire Fists" like "Gorilla" and "Bear" to help destroy one of your opponent's cards. Synchro Fire Fists With the release of "Leopard", who sets a "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap by tributing himself or another "Fire Fist" monster, and "Rooster", whom when Special Summoned by the effect of a "Fire Fist" monster, adds another "Fire Fist" monster from your Deck to your hand, and also allows you to set another "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap by tributing one you already control, many players are adjusting their deck to run a more Synchro oriented "Fire Fist" deck. This build of the deck focuses primarily on summoning the Synchro monster "Horse Prince" by using the Tuner, "Spirit" to resurrect "Leopard" or "Rooster", then get "Rooster's" effect to add another "Fire Fist" monster to your hand, and his effect to set another "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap from your deck (If you summoned him by via "Spirit"). Or, you can use "Fire Formation - Tensu" to Summon a "Raven" after Normal Summoning "Spirit", whom will let you set a "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap from your Deck when Synchro Summoned into "Horse Prince". But keep in mind, if you decide to set a Spell/Trap and summoned "Rooster" with "Horse Prince's" effect, "Rooster" will lose timing and you cannot search. Another option is to summon "Leopard", then tribute it to set a "Fire Formation - Tensu". If you already have a "Spirit" in your hand, summon it, then resurrect "Leopard" and Synchro Summon "Horse Prince." You can them use "Horse Prince's" effect to summon "Rooster" or even "Hawk", whom will boost all your "Fire Fist" monsters ATK by 500. With the release of Fire Fists' second Tuner, "Boar", you can also add in your normal Level 4 Fire Fist monsters, "Bear", "Gorilla" and "Dragon", to keep control of your opponent's monsters, Spells/Traps and being able to Special Summon more "Fire Fist" monsters while also being able to Synchro Summon into Level 8s. Boar can Synchro Summon into either "Kirin", "Crimson Blader" or "Black Rose Dragon". "Kirin" allows you to Set another "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap card from your Deck when Synchro Summoned. Also, you can add "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" to set up plays like "Number 16: Shock Master" (Traditonal Format only). Running the Level 4s and Level 3s also still gives you the option of Xyz summoning into "Lion Emperor", "Tiger King", and "Cardinal" if you choose. Post-Links Fire Fist Thanks to “Crystron Halqifibrax”, Fire Fists have a way to search the powerful “Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring”, summoning it to their field and later returning it to the hand by using “Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperor”. Furthermore, “Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince”’s restriction on summoning level 5 or higher monsters can be bypassed by Accel Summoning on the opponent’s turn via “Crystron Halqifibrax”’s effect, meaning the deck can easily Synchro Summon “Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon” or “Stardust Warrior”. The deck focuses heavily on level 3 monsters, though the level 2 “Red Resonator” can be played, due to being a Tuner, FIRE with 200 DEF, and able to put more monsters on the field, and the level 4 “Reborn Tengu” is excellent: as a Beast-Warrior, it will be searchable and summonable through the Fire Formations, and it can make level 6 Synchro monsters, such as the ever-so-important “Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Horse Prince”, in conjunction with Red Resonator, or be used for Link Summoning, while replacing itself. Yugioh-card Decklists/ Cosmo Blazer Poster Notes Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Link Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Synchro Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Xyz Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s)